everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacklyn O'Lantern
Jacklyn Aithne O'Lantern '''is the daughter of '''Jack O'Lantern, also known as Stingy Jack. Her (new) looks and personality are slightly inspired by the OC Ember O'Lantern Character Personality Jacklyn is normally very shy and unsure of how to act or of what to say, however she can also turn in to a force to be reckoned with when she's upset. She's very caring in nature and enjoys helping those in need. When in presence of her father or friends, she can be very cheerful and loves to tell jokes. Due to her shyness, she was often bullied by others, especially entities of the Netherworld. When she first came to EAH, she became more outspoken and soon turned out to be a fan of Raven Queen. She's very kind and is easily hurt by other people's comments. She loves to help people and believes that each person has the right to choose their destiny. She tries to help everyone that she can and really dislikes seeing others being mistreated. She's also very thankful. Ever since she and Daman began dating, she became bolder and more outgoing than before, going to the point of facing some of her previous bullies and chearing out loud for Daman, every time he's in a competition. Meeting him, also made her more confident on her worth and powers. Appearance Jacklyn has a very light complexion, pretty much white. She has golden eyes and long blue wavy hair. She usually wears orange or black eyeshadow and dark purple lipstick. Her hair has three shades of blue and she nomally wears it in buns + ponytail or all caught up. If she let her hair down completely, it would pass her feet a little bit. She nornally wears Gothic Victorian inspired clothes. Normally in the tones of black, orange and purple. She's of average height and considers herself to be skinny. Name Origins She was named by her father. Being her first name a word play/feminine version of her father's name and the last the name that his father is also known. Her middle name was a word play related to her father's story. Meaning Her name is mostly of Irish origin, like her father's. But also has some American roots. Jacklyn - ''' as a girls' name has its root in American, and the name Jacklyn means "he who supplants". Jacklyn is a version of '''Jaclyn (American): simplified spelling of Jacquelyn. Jacklyn is also a variant of Jacqueline (French, Hebrew). Also sometimes used as the female version of Jack. Aithne - ''' is a girl's name of Irish origin meaning "fire". In this case, it symbolizes not only the fire that lit Jack's path for eternity, but also how his daughter represents a new beacon of light in his life. '''O'Lantern - '''Shortened version of Jack's original nickname given to him by mortals: "Jack Of the Lantern" = "Jack O'Lantern". Fairytale – Stingy Jack How the Story Goes One of the versions: Stingy Jack How does Jacklyn come into it? Jacklyn is supposed to follow her father's footsteps in becoming the next "Stingy Jack" and deceive the devil on her story, who is Devina O'Hell. However, even if she and Devina are sworn enemies, she's way to kind to fulfill her intended role. And she also doesn't want to roam the Netherworld for eternity. In fact, it was her father to urge her to rebel against her destiny, since he wanted her to have a better life than he did. Even so, she was surprised when she found out about the Rebel "movement" in Ever After High, since she thought that everyone was obliged to follow their destinies. Setting TBA Relationships Family Parents '''Jack O'Lantern - '''While her father is well known by what led him to his fate, no one can really say that they know him after his Ever After. Since only those who can travel to the netherworld can visit him, must have to rely on Jacklyn's accounts of her father. To her, Jack is kind, caring and always a little saddened by his past. She tells of how he is a wonderful father that would do everything for her. Jack currently owns a bar in the Netherworld, called "O'Lantern Tavern" and Jacklyn helps him during her holidays. Every customer seems to like Jack. Her father supports her decision of being a rebel and write her own story. '''Her mother - '''Jacklyn knows very little of her own mother, since she left right after the birth. However, her father told her some things. She knows that her mother was a supernatural entity that was somewhat between a banshee and a succubus. She doesn't know her mother's name. Friends *Hua Youlan - TBA *Scheherazade Lamp - TBA *Amorette Cupid - TBA *Ebony Swan - TBA *Carmen Red - TBA *Karina Cerise - TBA Acquaintances *Corina Ertrinken' - Jacklyn and Corina are in good terms. Jacklyn whishes that she could help Corina and often tries to make her open up a little more, but with no success. She sees Corina as a kind soul and wishes that they could be friends. *'Annie Oz '- TBA *'Axel White '- TBA *'Ariane Bleue '- TBA *'Marie Stahlbaum '- TBA *'Hans Drosselmeyer '- TBA *'H.V. Amore Cupid '- TBA *'Blanche White '- TBA *'Damballa Demonic '- TBA Pet She has a black cat, given to her by a customer of her father's tavern on her birthday, called '''Smokey'. Apparently, it's a demonic cat, meaning that he will survive far longer than any normal cat and has some resistance to fire and other things. During the forest calling, a purple enchanted bat head her calling. It's a female bat, that can shapeshift into other animals for a short time span. Jacklyn named her Hallow due to the holiday related to her story. Both Smokey '''and '''Hallow sleep in her dorm room and normally get along, both being very protective of Jacklyn. Sometimes, though, Hallow likes to tease Smokey by transforming into a bird or a large dog, much to cat's dismay. Romance Jacklyn has met Daman Insincere in the Hearts and Roses Cafe and soon after they began daiting. Although their romance is frowned upon by Daman's parents, he made sure that all of netherworld knew that he would follow his heart and stay by Jacklyn's side. She feels like with him by her side she can achieve anything! Enemies *'Daman's parents - '''TBA *'[['''Oceanna Hook|Oceanna Hook]] - '''TBA *Devina O'Hell -''' TBA *'Evanora Ozma -' TBA Powers 'From her father:' *''Travelling between worlds'' - TBA 'From her mother:' *''Scream of the Banshee'' - TBA *''Enticing Song '' - TBA 'Other:' *''Hell Fire'' - TBA Outfits Colours: Black, All shades of Purple, Orange, Silver and sometimes Gold. Moutifs: '''Pumpkins, Turnips and Embers. '''Theme: Gothic and Victorian or Classic. Trivia *Her hair can actually turn into hell fire, the hottest fire in existence. *She doesn't like octopuses, especially after having a mutant one clinging on her leg. *She loves Astronomy, since star watching was the fist activity that she and her father did together. *She can use some powers that she inherited from her mother, like the Scream of the Banshee. *She's a natural singer and she loves to sing, however was forbidden to sing by father. The reason for it is that when she sings, any male that hears her voice is entranced and start showing signs of affection and lust. *Before Daman, she had at least 12 boyfriends! However, none lasted more than some days. *Daman is then the only boyfriend to maintain a relationship with her for a whole month and counting. *She has a wide knowledge of poisons and natural medicine. *She absolutely loves the Hearts and Roses Cafe! *When she's alone at lunch time, she often sits beside Corina . *Her Pinterest page *To everyone's surprise, she's a good archer. *Surprisingly, she gets scared very easily. Darkness and thunderstorms are her biggest fears. *She speaks with a slight Irish accent. *She loves knitting! *She prefers her coffee black. *Orange is her favourite flavor when it comes to smoothies. *If Jacklyn would be portrayed in official media, her voice actress would be either Andrea Libman or Cindy Robinson Quotes *''"Can'' I'' ''really choose my fate?"'' - '''When' she found out about the Rebel "movement".' *"You'' can't teach someone to be a'' ''villain! You either born a'' ''villain or not!" - Jacklyn's reasoning for her answer to Lelio Colombo's question. She answered that she would remove General Villany from EAH curriculum. Gallery Jacklyn O'Lantern (portrait).png|Jacklyn O'Lantern portrait (first drawing of her) Jacklyn O'Lantern moodboard 3.png|Jacklyn O'Lantern mood board (thanks to Taleart ) Jacklyn O'Lantern - ballet basic line.png|Jacklyn O'Lantern ballet line Jacklyn O'Lantern Basic Ballet line w sticker.png|Jacklyn O'Lantern - basic ballet box art Jacklyn's EAH symbol.png|Jacklyn's symbol Category:Work in progress Category:Rebels Category:Irish Category:Commoners Category:JaneCatt's OC's Category:Stingy Jack Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrid Category:Heterosexual